


where we run off to

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Humiliation, Kinktober, Leather Kink, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Verbal Humiliation, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Collection of ficlets for Kinktober, varying pairings labeled by chapter.





	1. Leather/Latex - Reylo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, to try and clear my mind in between doing all the crap that's keeping me preoccupied, I'm going to attempt to fulfill a few Kinktober prompts. Not so sure how many I'll end up getting done, so no guarantees, but I'm gonna at least try to do the ones that interest me! Chapters will be labeled with kink and pairing, as I'm not 100% sure that it'll be all one pairing or not. Also, all chapters will be labeled with appropriate warnings, just in case =) this is Kinktober, after all!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

The fabric had always held some sort of strange fascination for him. Leather was equal parts smooth enough to caress and harsh enough to irritate. It was pliable, but solid, and as the hard leather encased hand wrapped around his cock to give a firm tug, he was reminded just why he loved it. His gasp broke the silence before punctuated only by his harsh breathing and the cap of the lube being opened. 

“This is a little fucked up, even for you.” Rey’s voice held no revulsion, just interest. He smiled into the soft sheets of his bed, hands fisting in the cotton as she pressed one slicked, leather covered digit against the pucker of his ass. When she pressed in to the first knuckle he keened, and relaxed his body just enough to allow further entrance, shifting his hips so that he could impale himself on her finger. Her breath caught, and he felt the heat of her stare on his ass. It still stung, likely red from the flogging she’d given him ten or so minutes ago. His evening was fast blurring together. 

It was all for him, though. Everything for him. Her curiosity enabled Kylo to seek new pleasures, to root out the tension and energy that fused with his bones and exert it in a more enjoyable, healthy way. 

Perhaps not so healthy, but as he sank to the knuckle, and her left hand tightened around the base of his cock, he found that it really didn’t matter. “I mean seriously.” Rey continued, sliding her left hand up to wipe the precome over the angry, red top of his cock before it could drip onto his bed. “Asking me to wear your grandfather’s gloves and fuck you with them? Kylo, you’ve gotta admit. It’s different.” 

He squeezed around her finger and she whined softly, adding a second slowly to his entrance and easing it in. “Yeah,” he gasped, eyes fluttering as he looked over his shoulder at her. Her pupils were blown, her lips wide and swollen from having bitten them in her interest. “But you like it. You like knowing that you have on the gloves worn by the most powerful man in the galaxy. Like knowing that you can make me come apart even without the Force. All it takes is a cro--ook,” he groaned, breaking the word into two syllables as she flexed her fingers upwards just so, the leather of the gloves rubbing deliciously against his prostate. Fuck, if she kept that up he wasn’t going to last. “Of your fingers, and I’m a delirious mess.” 

She repeated the motion, as though to prove a point, and he saw stars exploding in the backs of his eyelids. “So be quiet then, Kylo, and let me break you down.” She started to move her hands in tandem, jerking him off as she pressed against his prostate. His every nerve was on fire. His nails ripped holes in the sheets and he couldn’t have cared less as she quickened her pace, determination shaping her brow. “Let me fuck you with the gloves of the most powerful man in the galaxy. Let me bring you to come with the help of the man who sought to bring order, and peace, through the Dark Side. The one who guides you. Let me help break you down, let me bring you back up. C’mon, Kylo.” She leaned over him and bit his shoulder, bruising the skin. Breaking it. He felt something warm wash over his skin and knew it was her tongue. “Wanna hear you scream.” 

And scream he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's now a follow up to this in Ch. 5


	2. Shotgunning - Reylux, HS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out of order here, but I had an idea and couldn't stop myself. Inspired by [this](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/post/151580301232/bad-choices) wonderful, amazing artwork. Seriously, it's gorgeous, and I'm such a fucking sucker for this kink I had to write it. 
> 
> So. This chapter involves: underage drinking, underage smoking, recreational drugs, threesome, minor dubious consent (???), underage sex (all characters being of the age of consent, but legally underage), come sharing, oral sex, dirty talk, throat fucking, rough sex, and obviously--shotgunning, of both smoke and alcohol.
> 
> Wow, that's a lot. Yeah. Hope you enjoy!

She’s already edging on high by the time the two of them get to Hux’s house. His parents are gone for the weekend, and she’s gotten permission from her piece of shit excuse of a foster father to go to Jess’s house for the night. There’s no reason he has to know that she hasn’t talked to Jess in a couple of weeks. There’s no way he’d care. The blunt between her fingers is already halfway gone, given to her by the ginger already leading her into the house, and she takes a last couple quick drags before making to throw it away. His parents probably wouldn’t enjoy him sullying up their fancy digs with pot, even if it clings to her breath and clothes like a perfume, so there’s no reason she ought to bring it inside. He catches her hand before she can throw it to the ground and step on it, bringing her hand instead upwards so he can take the last drag. His lips slide over the spot hers had been and her breath catches. Heat blazes from where his fingers hold her by the wrist, and when Hux opens his eyes to look at her through his lashes it’s not the weed that’s making her lightheaded. He’s a senior, a year above her, and she’s been fucking into him like a bad habit since he started talking to her this year. Her surprise reads on her face, she can tell by the way his lips quirk upwards, and it makes her cheeks heat up. 

“No use wasting any,” he says, smoke furling slowly from between his lips with every word. “That’s premium product right there.” 

“Sorry.” The word’s an instinctive response, one well cultivated by a man quick to anger and even quicker to lash out as soon as he feels wronged. 

Hux simply shakes his head, takes the last puff, and when the wrapper has burnt to nearly ashes drops it to stomp it out. “C’mon. Ren’ll be waiting for us and you know how grouchy he gets.” 

Yes. She does. It’s half the reason she’s certain she’s insane for being just as into him as she is Hux. 

And now she’s spending the night in a house with the two of them. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t prepared for something. She might not’ve had the cutest choices in underwear, but at least the black lace of her bra and worn black thong look like they might match. Her stomach churns at the thought of Hux unbuttoning her jeans and his expression when he sees her in her lingerie, but he’s already opening the door for her to head inside before she can say or do much more of anything. 

Her high is catching up to her, easing the tension in her spine and shoulders as she descends into the basement, the rec room as Hux calls it. It looks more like a swanky nightclub. There light’s dimmed already, an enormous flat screen taking up the majority of the wall just opposite the stairs, Halo on the XBox as Kylo jams at the buttons in between taking sips from a dark beer bottle. If she was worried about making the house smell, well, she ought not to have been. There’s a distinct aroma of weed and cigarettes that tells her she’ll fit right in and yet, simultaneously, that she’s ridiculously, pathetically, out of her league. 

“Can I fix you a drink?” Hux asks, already taking her cardigan off of her. She shivers, wrapping her arms around her midsection. How is it she feels naked already?

“Shirley Temple?” She’s trying to be cute, and his smirk tells her he knows it. 

“Open bar and you ask for sprite and grenadine. C’mon, Rey.” He takes her hand in his. She has to fight back a shiver. “Live a little. C’mere. I’ll fix you something.” 

 

She couldn’t keep track of what exactly it was he put into the tall glass she’s sipping out of, but it’s good and sweet, mixing with the lightheadedness of her high as the drug finally settles into her system. THe ice clinks gently as she takes a deep drink, then sets it on a coaster on the coffee table. She’s smiling as Kylo curses at the TV, and Hux draws slow, lazy circles on the side of her arm, his own draped around her shoulders. She snuggles into the heat he offers, wondering if it’s just in her mind that the basement is so cold, or if it’s done intentionally. 

When he pulls his arm away she feels a sad spark run through her, eyes immediately training themselves on where he’s shoved his hand into his pocket to pull out a small cigarette and a golden lighter. The metal is embossed with some symbol she can’t make out, and before she can think better she blurts out: “Can I have one?” 

Hux pauses, thumb on the trigger of his lighter, cigarette already poised between his lips, when he plucks it out and offers it up to her. She takes it between two jittery fingers. This should help to calm her down, right? He clicks the lighter, and the fire makes his hair burn crimson as it bathes over the pair of them. She wants to stare at it, but can’t, forcing herself to sit forward instead and press the tip of the cig to the light, inhaling as it catches. The tobacco burns, stinging her nostrils, but she inhales and lets the smoke go in a slow, hazy cloud. Through it she can catch Hux staring at her, and it makes her skin ignite. She offers him the cig, which he takes with all the grace of a king. There’s something stupidly elegant about the way he looks as he wraps his lips around the butt of it and breathes in, the way his cheekbones grow sharp and his eyes go dark. He offers her another toke, but this time brings it up to her lips himself. His face is so close to hers she can feel his breath on her cheek, and before she can exhale his mouth is on hers. 

“Open up,” he murmurs against her mouth. She’s too shocked to fight it, letting the smoke slip from her lips to his, trying not to come right then and there from the sensation of him  _ taking  _ the smoke from her lungs, like it’s something fucking sacred. She can feel his cock jutting against her thigh given how close he’s sitting to her, and something in her brain switches over. This is it. She watches him take a drag himself, and pulls him closer by the front of his shirt to share the smoke again, licking at his bottom lip to get him to open up. Not that it’s difficult. He pulls her onto his lap with one hand on her ass, and her mind is buzzing so loudly she can’t be bothered by just how quickly he’s moving. That hand takes hold of her backside and squeezes hard enough to make her gasp, her back arching, legs moving to straddle his hips and ground down against his groin. She can feel him right where she needs him as if he was made to fit perfectly between her legs. He takes another drag from the cigarette and stares at her through the haze of smoke between them. It makes her eyes burn, but there’s something fucking exciting about the way he’s staring at her, as though he expects her to hold the keys to the kingdom he’s seeking to conquer. She wets her lips and watches his gaze flit to her tongue. 

“Ever shotgun a drink before?” he murmurs, the lilt to his words making her shudder. 

She shakes her head, and Hux grins. Shifting so he can bend his ankle to his knee, he puts out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe, before holding tight to her with his left and reaching to grab his drink with his right. The movement makes Rey want to shiver as his cock presses all the closer to her. All it’d take, she thinks, is a quick unzipping of her pants and a loss of her panties, as well as his pants being shifted. Sex isn’t something she’s unfamiliar with, but sex with Hux? It’s got her soaked and panting like it’s her first time. 

Hux takes a slow swig of whiskey and presses closer, slotting his lips to hers. She opens her mouth on instinct, and the warm, sweet liquor slips from between his lips to hers, filling and burning her mouth in equal measure. She wants to moan but swallows instead, relishing the burn and the headrush that follows as he drags his tongue across her bottom lip to taste the sweet liquor on her lips. 

“Think I like it better than smoke. I actually get to taste you.” Hux’s words sear themselves into her skull, and his teeth sink into her bottom lip hard enough to make her cry out and grind down against him. Her fingers fist in his shirt, and he toys with the hem of hers, fingertips brushing against the pale skin he can reach without going too far. 

There’s a sudden absence of sound and a warm pressure against Rey’s back that might’ve made her start if she wasn’t so damn relaxed. Full lips press against her throat and she whimpers. 

“If I’d have known this was what you had in mind, Hux, I wouldn’t have bothered trying to entertain myself.” Kylo slots his body right up against hers and she can feel him hard, and thick, against the seam of her ass. Fuck. She wants that, wants it bad. 

 

Divesting, between three people, is far easier than Rey can imagine, but everything’s happening so quickly that she’s still having to pinch herself to remind herself that she’s awake. Kylo purrs with happiness as he notices her thong, his wide palm smacking her ass hard enough to make her jump, but the garment doesn’t last long before its’ thrown onto the floor along with her bra. Hux produces condoms from the center console of the couch, which Rey doesn’t even want to think about, and Kylo’s quick to offer up himself as the first to go. 

Hux’s smirk only makes Rey wetter. “Probably in your best interest to start off with one of us,” he taunts, fingers flicking her left nipple as she eases her wany onto Kylo’s cock. He’s huge, and she could feel it when he ground his hips against her but had  _ no  _ fucking way of preparing herself for this. It’s a lucky thing she’s as wet as she is, which makes sliding on his dick at least a little easier. 

“Not so sure you could handle us both.” 

The words register just quickly enough to make her turn and glower at Hux, determinedly sinking herself lower on Kylo’s dick despite the burn. She forces fire and conviction into her words: “I can handle you both. Don’t think you’re so damn special.” 

Hux catches her chin and tips her face upwards. He’s half naked, his shirt long gone and his pants opened, but clinging desperately to his hips. She wants to run her tongue over the line of his hipbones and swallow his cock whole if he’ll let her. 

“Guess I’ll just need you to show me.” 

That does it. 

As Kylo takes hold of her hips and bodily  _ moves  _ her up and down on his cock, which is a damn wonder and a half that sends sparks of lightning up her spine, she greedily paws at the open front of Hux’s jeans, not stopping until his boxers are pulled down and his cock springs out. The red tip dribbles precome, and he paints her bottom lip with it before she opens her mouth to take him in. He’s warm, and heavy, a good, solid weight on her tongue to make her hum with happiness as she bobs her head in tune with Kylo’s thrusting into her. She drags her tongue on the underside of his dick and delights in the shudder it draws from him. 

Kylo swears quietly from beneath her. “Fuck, you look so good with his cock down your throat, Rey.” 

She preens under the praise, wrapping her right hand around the base of Hux to jerk off the rest of his length that she can’t get to as she begins to roll her hips and ride Kylo in earnest. She’ll show them that she can handle the both of them at once, the fools. 

Kylo’s cock fills her up in a way that her fingers never have been able to. She’s been counting down the days till she turns 18 and can actually go out and buy a  _ toy  _ to get her through the difficult, lonely evenings, but this? His cock hits every perfect spot within her, and when he tilts his hips forward slightly the head rubs up against her gspot without fail. It makes her lose her rhythm, but he’s always there to help her find it once more. His right hand leaves her hips to trail downwards just as she pulls off Hux’s cock to give it a slow, obscene lick from root to tip, then moves back to mouth at his balls. The ginger’s gone beet red by this time, his brow furrowed and mouth parted as he pants, and Rey delights in knowing that she’s the cause as she taps her tongue with his cock, moreso for show than anything else. 

“You’re a little tease, aren’t you?” he huffs. Rey giggles, but the sound quickly morphs into a low, gutteral groan as Kylo rolls her clit around with his thumb, keeping in time with his thrusts into her. She tightens around him, face screwed up, and Hux grabs her by the chin, forces her mouth open, and fucks into her throat. 

She takes it, relaxing herself with considerable ease and allows her mind to drift. It’s wonderful to be used in this way, she has to admit. To be wanted, needed even. Kylo’s making her body sing, while Hux has a handful of her hair and is working on fucking his cock with her mouth. Given the stuttering of his hips it’s not going to be much longer till he finishes, and she sucks all the harder to bring him off to completion. 

Who was it that couldn't handle it again? 

She’s cresting before she even realizes it, and every muscle in her body goes taut as her back arches and her hands fly up to massage her own breasts, tugging at the hardened nipples as her hips roll and jerk with her orgasm. Kylo stills underneath her, his eyes hooded, while Hux withdraws from her mouth slowly. 

“No,” she gasps, lurching forward to take him into her mouth again, sucking with a renewed fervor that has little to do with her own orgasm. She grinds down on Kylo, switching and raising herself onto her haunches so she can better fuck herself on his cock as she chokes on Hux, but forces herself to continue on. She can handle them both,  _ she can do it _ . 

Hux comes before she can even begin to prepare for it. There’s no warning save his hand on the back of her head, holding her in place as he buries himself to the hilt in her mouth and comes down her throat. She relaxes as best she can, catching it on her tongue so that when he pulls away there’s a couple threads of come connecting her lips and the tip of his cock. 

He curses at the sight, but Rey just grins, opening her mouth and showing him the collected come on her tongue. He doesn’t have to say a word and she’s turned, bent over to kiss Kylo hard on the lips. He opens his mouth for her, and Hux’s come slips past his lips and onto his tongue. 

He comes, filling the condom with a muffled shout and a couple stuttering thrusts that have Rey keening against him. Her small body is pressed up against his, his left arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place as his hips pump up against hers once, twice, then go still beneath her. Beside them, she hears Hux lighting a cigarette, and turns to smile at him and watch as he blows out a slow puff of smoke, his body splotched with red, cock hanging limply between his parted legs as he lounges next to them. 

“In an hour or so we’re gonna do that again,” Hux says with a small smile, the one that Rey feels so lucky to see given how rare it is. 

“Definitely,” Kylo agrees. 

“An hour?” Rey snorts. “C’mon. Who’s the one who can’t handle it now?” 


	3. Size Difference - Reylo, Tinder AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Tinder AU I had started a couple weeks ago and finally got around to finish (hurray for wine!). Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading! This chapter offers up consensual unprotected sex (in which Rey has birth control), and a casual hook-up/one night stand situation a la Tinder.

She swipes right because honestly? She can’t remember the last time she’s gotten decently laid, and this guy’s lips look like they’re made for oral sex. It’s likely a long shot she’ll be able to convince him to go down on her, assuming he agrees with her choice and swipes right for her, too, but hey it’s a starting point. Ten minutes later, and half a hundred left swipes later, and her device pings with an incoming message.

_Want to meet up? 31, not looking for anything serious. Says you’re only half a mile away. I’ll buy you dinner._

She oogles the message, grateful that Finn’s nowhere nearby to be her voice of reason, thanking whatever god is up there that he’s over at Poe’s and she’s already half a bottle of wine in, which makes this sound like a _great_ idea. It doesn’t help she hasn’t eaten since this morning’s cold pizza, and she’s fucking horny as all unholy hell.

 _Sure. Come pick me up. 2234 Jakku St. I’ll be wearing a dress._ It’s about as descriptive as she dares get. He’s already got her picture, he knows exactly what he’s getting and fuck all if a free meal and a free fuck doesn’t sound perfect. She hardly waits for his answering response, denoting that he’ll come pick her up in half an hour, before she’s already scrambling off her couch. She stumbles over her feet in her haste to find the cutest dress she owns, the sexiest underwear stashed at the very back of her dresser. Even if they don’t match her three years old Victoria’s Secret lace bra, the black frills make her ass look bigger, more fit, and she’s not so sure how long she’ll even have them on (should she bother, really?) but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Somehow the offer for dinner makes the potential sex all the more acceptable, makes it a norm of society, as though the basic passage of food past lips and into the bellies of a couple denotes that yes, these two are prime matchmaking material.

Her dress hits just above her knees as she waits in the chilly October air near the edge of her apartment complex. She doesn’t want him to come up to her place, doesn’t want him to necessarily know where it is she sleeps just . . . well, she’s not quite sure how it’s going to go to be honest. He’s already picking her up, but she’s texted Jessika to make sure that at least someone knows where it is she’s going. Him coming back to her apartment just feels like too much, and the underlying promise of his words is that he’ll bring her back to his place. A black car with tinted windows pulls up to the curb, inches from where her flats dig into the hardened earth of the stop, and the window rolls down to show the face of Kylo Ren. The angles of his face are sharper in person than even on his picture and her breath catches in anticipation at the dark grin he flashes her.

“Rey?”

“Unless you’re expecting another girl in a dress to be waiting for you, yep. That’s me.” The door unlocks and she slides inside, ignoring the hammering of her heart in her throat. His answering laugh still bubbles between them, dark as molasses and just as sweet as it fills her ears.

“You’re shorter than I imagined.”

She shoots him a glance. They’ve hardly made it twenty feet from where she was standing and she’s left to wonder if this is a shit idea already. “Yeah, nice to meet you too.”

 

He takes her out to a nice enough Italian place, with fettuccine that makes her tastebuds dance. He orders wine as she decides on water, not wanting to run up the bill--or being old enough to join him in drinking--and she can’t help but watch the way his lips grow red as he sips at the merlot he ordered. He’s going to taste like wine when she kisses him, and with the waiters back to them he offers her a sip.

It’s sweeter than she’s expecting when she obliges, hastening to suck down a quick nip while given the opportunity. Sweet, and a little fruity. Is it going to make him easier to kiss? She isn’t sure it’s possible, given how badly she’d wanted to bite and suck on those full lips of his, but maybe. Just maybe.

It certainly doesn’t hurt.

He gives her bedroom eyes over dessert, a slice of tiramisu loaded with sweet whipped cream. She takes her time licking it off the tip of her spoon, delighting in the way that his dark eyes follow as her tongue scrapes over the curved edges. Under the table, she reaches her leg to stroke his, and he catches her ankle just as it brushes against his knee. She jolts, surprised at the strength with which he keeps her in place, but that surprise turns to a barely muffled moan when his thumb rubs slowly at her ankle. The pressure is delicious, somewhere between too much and not enough, and it sends curls of fire up her calf and right between her legs. The inside of her cheek is raw from her chewing on it to keep from letting on too much how much this gets to her.

“If you’re going to play with fire you’re going to get burned.”

“You’re assuming I can’t handle it.” She stares at him, watching as his pupils dilate further. “I can. I will.”

 

They’ve only just pulled under the carport of his apartment complex before her hand snakes up between his legs and rubs slowly at the semi he’s already rocking. Good to know he’s as excited as she is; the fire that had started at the restaurant was only flamed all the further in the gathering silence between them as he’d concentrated on driving. The furrow of his brow, combined with the ever climbing needle of his car’s speedometer, were indicators enough of his desperation to get them to their destination. Still, it’s reassuring to know she’s not alone in her desire.

He groans when her hand wraps around his thickening cock, his knuckles going white on the steering wheel as the car idles. “You keep this up I’m going to end up inside of you before we even make it into my apartment.”

She hums and squeezes him enough to bring forth another groan. His lips are on hers before she can speak, and he’s as sweet as she thought, tasting of coffee and red wine. A shiraz, if she remembers correctly. His tongue swipes along the curve of her bottom lip and all thoughts of wine pairings, of anything but the heat of his body against hers, disappears. Her body arches against his as he slides an arm around her, and his second hand cups the side of her face with alarming softness that she’d have thought him a different man if not for the plush, full lips pressed against hers.

“Want you on my bed. Properly.” He’s gasping the words against her mouth and she nods quickly, managing to disentangle herself from him, and her seatbelt, in what feels like record time given how badly she needs to feel him against her. It _has_ been too long if he’s got her this hot and bothered already. She really needs to invest in better toys if she’s going to be this desperate after one dinner and a kiss.

There’s not much of a chance for her to get a look at the apartment. No sooner have they made it up three stairs and past the front door, which, when closed, is followed with the heavy click of the deadbolt, then he’s got her in his arms and hoisted _off_ the floor. Instinctivly, she wraps her legs around his waist, gasping as he presses her up against the door and leans his forehead against hers.

“Thank you for wearing a dress,” he groans, hand already fiddling with the button and zipper of his fly. They’ve exchanged the pleasantries about protection already--she’s got an implant, he’s clean, she’s clean--so when he pushes her panties off to the side and _slides_ inside her with remarkable ease it’s all she can do to groan and hold on for dear life. Her fingers carve their way into his shoulders as she clings to him like her life depends on it. It might, if she doesn’t come soon. The tension between them has brought her closer to the edge than she can remember any man getting her by _kissing_ alone, and when he cants his hips forward at the perfect angle it’s like he’s already an expert at reading her body. She whines and whimpers and _bites_ at his throat, ripping the buttons off of his shirt in her haste to strip his shirt off, to run her fingers over the curves of his muscles and strong arms. She feels so damn small in his grip, utterly dwarfed by the bulk of his frame, and when he slams her up against the door so he can grip the skirt of her dress and yank it up and over her head, she can’t help but be amazed at how easily he can throw her around.

She comes, hard and fast, thinking about him plowing her into the mattress with her hands pinned up above her head, unable to stop him even if she wants to. He hisses as she clenches around him, hands newly settled on her hips as his own pace falters.

“Fuck me, you’re tight.”

“Yeah, well you’re bigger than my fingers.”

He grins, and she kisses him before he can say something to ruin the moment.

“Why don’t you take me to bed?”

 

She rides him on his own mattress, her legs bracketing his hips, her palms flat on his broad chest as she steadies herself atop him. His palms cup her ass, and every so often he bodily _lifts_ her up and off his cock, before gripping her hips to slam her back down. Her back arches each time he does, and if she wasn’t so in love with having control over this behemoth of a man she might let him bounce her on his cock like a damn basketball on a gym floor. As it stands, however, she can’t get enough of the frustrated flush that creeps over his chest when she slows down to swivel her hips, taunting him, or when she leans in to bite at his nipples, rolling her hips in tandem with the quick flicks of her tongue over the sensitive nubs.

“Wanna come, gonna come so hard, dammit. Rey.” Her name sounds like heaven on his lips, his chest vibrating with how deep his voice has become in his desire for her. His eyes have all but blown black entirely as he stares reverently at her. His grip on her hips becomes more needy, tightening as he begins to take control. She lets him, willing herself over to his strength. She’s had her fun, now all she needs to do is relax and enjoy the sensation he’s offering her.

She comes again with the force of a sneeze--sudden, unstoppable, and leaving her eyes watering as she shudders and her face pulls into a sort of contorted grimace of pleasure and sensation. She knows the look all too well, hates it, but he cups her by the chin and forces her to stare straight at him as she does. His hips have long since lost their rhythm and with a bellow he hilts himself within her. The sudden sensation of warmth filling her brings her to shudder, and it wouldn’t surprise her if she’s come _again_ from just how damn hot it is. He lets her collapse on top of him, and wraps one arm lazily around her waist as she shivers and feels his spend begin to seep slowly out of her.

“So,” she starts after they’ve caught their breath. He turns his face down to stare at her as she smiles and plants a kiss on his bicep. “What do you say we rest for about an hour, then try this again?”


	4. Exhibitionism - Reylo, Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it's been awhile! But I had an idea and ran with it. Hope you enjoy this! Content for this chapter includes: exhibitionism (clearly), friends-to-lovers/friends with benefits sort of relationship, barebacking, car sex, and dirty talk. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for commenting! It really helps to inspire me to keep writing about these dirty birdies.

The whole traveling around the country idea had sounded so great when Kylo had first suggested it, but now? Three hours in and she was bored. Her soda had gone flat, the scenery had begun to blur together as they’d headed down the highway, chasing the horizon to the next state border, and the radio had played  _ Closer  _ for at least the thousandth time and Rey couldn’t even find it in herself to sing along again. She shifted, sure that her ass had gone numb again, as she snuck a look at Kylo in the driver’s seat. His eyes were glazed over, his thumbs tapping out the familiar beat on the well-worn steering wheel, and the wind whipped his long, curly hair in and out of his face. The corners of Rey’s lips curled, a thought hitting her as she watched his eyes scan the world just outside their car. 

Slowly, quietly, her hand undid the belt that kept her secured in her seat, grateful when he didn’t seem to notice the ‘snick’ of the lock coming undone. There was minimal traffic so she wasn’t so concerned about accidents as she leaned over, and closer, to mouth her way down the side of his throat. 

That got his attention. He went stiff and her hand slid down to massage his cock through his well-worn jeans. “Rey.” His voice was so thick that he had to clear it. “What’re you doing?” 

“Improvising.” She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and he shuddered. Beneath her palm she felt his cock twitch and thicken, hard and insistant against her hand as she deftly undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Thank God. He wasn’t pushing her away, and though they’d never done  _ this  _ she couldn’t imagine him stopping her. 

She’d seen the way he’d watched her, eyeing her like a double shot of whiskey that he’d like to throw back and swallow whole, devour until there was nothing left of her. She hummed against his skin as she took him in hand and ran her hand slowly up his shaft. He was thicker than she’d thought, and long enough to be proportionate to his frame. Her tongue ran against her lower lip and she shifted downwards. Every motion was slow enough to allow him time to push her away, to tell her  _ no _ , but he didn’t. 

He didn’t, and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock with a hum of pleasure. Her tongue swirled over his head, salty precome covering her tastebuds, before she sank the first couple inches onto him. He was warm and firm, his skin smooth under her tongue as she ran the flat of it along the vein just underside his cock. That made his hips jerk and she grinned to feel him fuck her throat. 

If she did it again, and  _ again _ , it was only to test the hypothesis that he was one of the most responsive men she’d had her mouth on. Fuck, she wasn’t complaining though. The scent of him, and weight of his cock pressed between her lips, was as addictive an experience as she could remember. His right hand dug its way into her hair, and her own mirrored his every muscle spasm by gripping his hip tightly, trying to drag him further into her mouth. The angle that they were at wasn’t conducive to her taking him wholly in her mouth, and it made he growl as she struggled to readjust herself to take him in his entirety. She grew wetter all the while, spurred on by the soft grunts and gasps that mingled with the wet sliding of her mouth over his prick. 

How long had she wanted to do this? They’d been friends for years, introduced by a mutual acquaintance who knew of Rey’s affinity for putting mouthy dicks in their place and Kylo’s love for strong women, but though they’d flirted nothing had ever come of it. Wrong place, wrong time, it had seemed, and she’d have been a complete idiot if she’d ever thought there would be nothing between them. Certainly, she’d anticipated  _ something  _ of this nature happening when he’d suggested that they take a road trip together, but her quick actions were surprising even her. 

His hips canted upwards, and she whined as he fucked her throat as best he could. She was too caught up in the moment to even hear the clicking of his turn signal, or to realize that he was drifting further off to the right than the highway would’ve allowed. She only pulled her mouth from his cock with a slick  _ pop _ when she felt the car beginning to slow down. 

Kylo groaned at the release as Rey grinned and stared at him. “A rest stop?” 

“If you’re going to keep teasing me like this then we’re going to be a little more comfortable, at the very least.” 

Rey’s fingers were already on the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and off of her shoulders, by the time he came to stop in a secluded spot almost completely covered by the foliage. It was off the paved road, away from where they were  _ supposed  _ to have parked, but she couldn’t give a damn. The fabric hit the back seat with a soft sound and Kylo, who’d thrown the car into park, groaned to see she’d forgone a bra. His enormous hands covered her breasts with ease as Rey worked to slide her leggings down and off at least one leg, her panties moving with the fabric. Those same hands shifted down, holding her hips tightly and  _ lifting  _ her up and off her seat so that she was facing out the window the same as him, with his cock jutting just between her newly uncovered thighs. She whimpered, wanting to feel him inside her, and rocked her hips against him, her cunt already so slick he’d have been able to fill her with ease. 

“I don’t have a condom,” Kylo growled in her ear, his hands tightening on her hips. 

“I’m on the pill. I’m clean.” She looked back at him, watching as his pupils dilated. 

“So’m I.” 

“So what’re you waiting for? An invitation?” She smirked, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock and squeezing until he groaned. “Thought I already gave you one soon as I put my lips on you.” 

The seat hardly had enough room for Kylo’s, and for a moment, as Rey was lifted up and situated just over his cock, she didn’t see how this was going to work. Better to just open the door and give themselves more space--. 

All such thoughts raced from her mind as soon as Kylo brought her down, slowly, his hips shifting upwards as he hilted himself in her with a low growl. She went rigid, pleasure spiking through her veins, her eyes fluttering closed, as he seated himself fully inside her. Fuck, but he felt perfect. He was thick enough to reach all those places her toys and fingers couldn’t, so long she marveled at how he even  _ fit  _ inside her, and when he rocked his hips upwards she had to reach backwards to grip the side console and the door ledge to steady herself and keep from being unseated. 

Saying nothing, of course, of how easily he lifted her up and off his cock, before sliding her back down onto it. Her body screamed, her mind went blank, and she very nearly missed his head as she threw her own back and let loose a guttural moan. Star systems and sunspots burned bright beneath her closed eyes, and she whimpered as he took the lead, his hips jerking upwards to meet her on every downward motion. She forced herself to look back at him, to memorize the strain that furrowed his brow and made his lips part in concentration, to watch the way his muscles bulged as he raised and lowered her onto his lap. It was more erotic than any wet dream she’d ever had of him (and trust her, there had been a good many), and it wasn’t going to take her long to climax if he kept it up. 

“Kylo,” she gasped. “F-fuck. Gonna--just a bit more.” 

He leaned in, biting his way down her throat, slicking his tongue along the taut muscles of her throat. “Come for me then, Rey. Wanted to feel you tighten around me for so fucking long, baby. C’mon. Lemme feel you milk me dry.” 

She whimpered, heart stuttering as her body tensed and her right hand abandoned her post to slide between her legs and massage her clit. She was already so slick from having blown him, then from how good he’d felt, that it took little more than a half minute for her orgasm to rip through her. She refused to let herself scream, and instead let loose a low, broken whimper that spiraled out of her from the very tips of her curled toes. 

He followed shortly after, and the slap of his skin as he buried himself inside her reverberating in her bones, ready to be played back any time she felt remotely horny. His cock pulsed within her, and he was so damn thick that she could  _ feel  _ it as he filled her up. She’d have bruises on her hips in the next couple hours, but as she turned around to kiss him--and wasn’t that some sort of fucked up, bassackwards, reaction?--she couldn’t feel anything other than elation. 

When they pulled away, lips swollen, hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads, she bit his bottom lip and relished how he groaned. “So,” she panted. “We’re going to revisit this soon as we find a hotel. Right? Because fuck, I’ve got so much more I want to do to you than just ride you.” 

 


	5. Edging/Pegging - Reylo, Star Wars AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Mneme, who desired a little more pegging in this ship. So, darling, I hope you enjoy <3  
> This chapter contains: (obviously) pegging, an established relationship between Kylo and Rey, dirty talk, edging. This carries on after the very first chapter of this ficlet collection. Hope you enjoy!

Rey has no idea why she’s even bothered being surprised, really. Kylo Ren has come to her with many a request in the past, and her curiosity is a starving beast eager to be fed. She alone knows what he sounds like when she’s two fingers deep inside of him with her hand wrapped around his cock, how he burns bright when he’s struggling to catch his breath as she rides his mouth like her personal transporter. She knows now, as he keens and his back arches, what he looks like split upon the phallus between her legs. It’s a massive toy, one she’s picked out for herself but decides she likes better inside of him. The thick, red member spreads his cheeks wide, and she spreads him further with her hands on his backside, massaging the muscles that tense up as she cants her hips forwards. The rim of muscle nearly matches the color of the toy between his cheeks, but the wailing and whimpers that come from his lips tell a different story, one that promises that he enjoys it. She grins, the look splitting her face as she reaches forward and wraps a hand around his cock to jerk him off a couple times. 

“Feeling good, Kylo?” she murmurs, lips tracing the curve of his spine as she speaks against his skin. 

He hums and she feels it like static against her skin, feels it ripple in her gut as it helps fuel her own arousal. She pulls out, the movement slow, and she stares between them as she removes the thick toy, then slides it back in, loving to feel him shudder as each inch splits him in two. 

“Tell me. Feeling good?”

“So . . . so good,” he gasps, leaning down to bite the pillow bunched between his enormous arms. His body is so damn tense she wonders how long it’ll take him to come as soon as she lets him. 

She doesn’t want to let him, not yet. She wants to savor the sensation of his body taut beneath him, how he vibrates and trembles beneath her, how he vibrates with every thrust forward until she’s holding him at the edge. She knows when she hits that perfect spot within him because he shouts and rips through the pillow. It would’ve been amusing, the feathers flying between them and sticking to the sweat on his chest, if she wasn’t so in love with how he looks on the edge of orgasm. He turns his head back to stare at her, ears and cheeks blood red, eyes bright and glazed as he begs her with his eyes. 

“You wanna come, pretty boy?” Rey asks, mouth dry and her own climax coming too quickly. She’s been rubbing her clit against the leather of her harness to her, but she won’t come until he does. Won’t come until she allows him to. 

She tilts her hips upwards and grins as the head of her cock brushes against her prostate. He’s on the edge of shattering, his body vibrating with need, desire, with unadulterated lust and sensation, but she’s going to hold him there as long as he can stand. 

When she thrusts, and withdraws, and thrusts again, she can’t force him to hold on anymore. Tears have already welled in his eyes, and with a murmur she kisses the base of his spine and says: “come for me.” 

His voice is little more than a hoarse roar as he spurts onto the bedsheets. He pushes back against the cock still thick and hard in his ass, fucking himself on her cock until he goes boneless and collapses. She comes from feeling his orgasm rip through their bond, and though it’s not the most satisfying climax she’s experienced it’s worth it to see him smiling sleepily up at her. 

She pulls out of him with a low, slow groan, and watches as his body struggles to adjust to the lack of her filling his ass. With a murmur he slips onto his side and watches her recline on her haunches. 

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs. 

“Says the man who had the great idea to do this,” Rey’s own smile is easy, and she crawls closer to kiss him. “Still saying it’s the Force that wanted you to fuck yourself on my cock?” 

He shivers. “Yep. It’s saying I should do it again sometime soon.” 


	6. Master/Slave - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by twelvesonic on my tumblr for a kink request askbox meme that I reblogged, so I thought I'd add a little more and upload it here. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

When Rey had been told that she was going to be spying on the king from inside his kingdom she really, truly, hadn’t thought it’d be while wearing … well, what could hardly be called clothes. Nor, she supposed, that she’d be laid out on his bed with her heart racing in her chest, palms sweating even as she pressed them against the black silk sheets. 

Was she up for this, really? 

Was there much of a choice now that she was already there?

Clenching her jaw she forced herself up onto her elbows and looked around the room. There were at least half a dozen escape routes she could take if things got hairy, so that was a comfort, not to mention the various items she could use to defend herself if it came down to it. The enormous broadsword hanging above his bed, for example, still looked sharp. If the worst came to it–. She was willing to do what she had to for her kingdom. 

The door opened just before her, catching her attention on the tall, dark haired figure that stood in the doorway. He paused, the surprise on his face evident as he stared at her with ill-disguised confusion. It passed a second or so later as his expression evolved into a grin, and he hastened to step inside and close the door behind him. “Ah. So this is what Hux meant when he told me I had a gift waiting.” 

Rey tried for a demure smile, looking down as though she was flattered by the implication that she was an _object_  to be freely given. 

“Do you speak, girl?” 

“I do, my king.” 

He let out a short laugh, and when she looked up he’d already crossed to the other side of the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He stripped it from his broad shoulders and left it hanging over the chair back, before working on his trousers. She could already see the outline of his cock and her stomach twisted. He wasn’t unattractive, certainly, with his wide frame and sharp jaw, but being the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo she certainly expected nothing less. 

“Do you have a name?” 

“I do.” She could play this game, play the feisty part that so obviously riled him up given the nature of his expression, the mild frustration and surprise that graced his face with her every deflection. He moved to stand before her, head tilted to the side as he worked the buttons of his trousers free and let them slide to the ground. She tried not to stare at his cock, bobbing and leaking precome from the dark red tip. She wet her lips and pulled her gaze away to look back up at him, meeting his broad, cocky grin. 

“Try to remember it when I’m done with you, won’t you?” 

Her lips curled upwards, and without prompting she took him in hand and brought her lips to the very head of his cock, tongue running along the underside of his member. He shivered at the attention, right hand finding her hair and burying his fingers as she took his head within her mouth and hollowed her cheeks. He swore, hips bucking forward, and she had to take great handfuls of the bedcovers to keep from shoving him away, or gagging. Willing her throat to relax, she bobbed her head a couple times, taking in more of his cock every time until she was comfortable fisting the base and lapping at the head of his dick. Precome laced over her tongue and she did everything she could to ignore the salty taste as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He groaned when she hollowed her cheeks again, that cocky self-assured behavior beginning to crumble around the edges as she worked him. 

He actually snarled when she pulled away, watching with hooded eyes as Rey grinned and snaked her way back on the mattress. One of his hands reached out to grab her ankle, and she wriggled out of his grip just in time for him to crawl right after her and pull her towards him. She screeched, trying to kick him away--and taking care not to bring her feet anywhere near his cock--as though she was used to fighting men off. 

Well, she was, but they didn't tend to be able to touch her once she was done with them. This? This was play to keep his excitement, to make his blood soar and to promise he wouldn't be bored of her. Given the flush of his cheeks and the brightness of his eyes she didn't think she should be worried. 

He forced her legs around his waist and pressed into her with little to no warning, splitting her open on his girth as he bared his teeth at his victory. She spasmed for real, her body tightening at the intrusion that brought stars to her gaze. Every inch of him filled her just perfectly, and the moan that slipped through her lips couldn't have been any more authentic. He knew it, too, and brought his hands to her hips to keep her in place so he could fuck her in earnest. 

This wasn't what she'd signed on for, but  _oh_ it was worth it. Every. Damn. Second. The fight wrung from her as the pleasure set in, she dug her hands into his shoulders, gripping him tight as he rocked his hips against hers, burying his cock into her with the same single-minded determination as every man got when he was growing close. King or rebel, peasant or slave, every man rutted the same when they came close to their completion, and Rey fucked him back in desperation to find her own climax before he achieved his. Too often she'd been left to take herself in hand after her partner had already finished. 

Needless to say when he snaked a hand between them to rub at her clit she had to try not to shriek in surprise and pleasure. Oh, oh fuck. She tightened around him, feet digging into his back as she rolled her hips to meet him, whimpering while he dragged his lips down her throat, kissing and biting as he went. 

She came with a shout, turning her head to muffle the noise in a pillow until he brought his fingers to her chin and pulled her back to face him with a shake of his head. "Wanna hear you. Tell me your name," he growled, eyes so dark they looked nearly black. 

"K-Kira," she gasped, the fake name feeling wrong on her tongue, and when he moaned it and came within her moments later she wanted to take it back, wanted to make him say her real name. 

Wanted to bring him back, kicking and screaming, tie him to her bed, and not let him leave until he gave up this foolish war he'd started that'd brought her there in the first place. That would work, wouldn't it? So long as she didn't tell her queen she didn't see why not. 


	7. Breath Play/Asphyxiation - Reylo

It was, in all honesty, a damn miracle Rey had lived as long as she had. Her ears were ringing, her sight was beginning to go white around the edges, and yet her fingers still remained wrapped around Kylo’s thighs. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as stretched closer to where he was standing, her lips wrapped around his cock and tongue massaging the underside even as he wrapped one long-fingered hand around her throat and _squeezed_ ever so slightly. 

It wasn’t enough. The exquisite pressure, the way that the world seemed to filter away until all that mattered was his cock in her mouth, his fingers on her body, and they were the only two beings in the world. She whimpered, and Kylo immediately pulled away, releasing her throat and pulling his cock from her throat even as she groaned with displeasure. A thin string of spit followed, and she watched through watery eyes as he looked down anxiously at her. 

“What was that for?” she rasped, sitting up and wiping her spit soaked lips. “I didn’t tap out.” And she was doing so well!

“You whimpered and I thought–.” 

Rey shook her head, lying back down. “No, I’ll tap when I need air, I promise. Can we try again?” She opened her mouth, as though the inviting hole might assuage the worry in his eyes. 

She was half right. He took a small step closer, enough that she could bring her hand up to wrap around his cock, fisting him slowly as he groaned. “Rey–.” 

“Kylo, please. I wanna try again. I want to see if I can make you come from deepthroating you alone.” 

He wet his lips, and with a resigned sigh resumed his previous spot in front of her. With one hand on the base of his cock he fed her his length, groaning when she hummed with happiness. Her left hand on his thigh, resolutely holding on, she pulled his hand closer to press against her throat, and relaxed as her lips reached the base of his cock. The world started to hum and tilt slightly as she swallowed around him and felt him groan at the sensation. She could breathe ever so slightly through her nose, and took advantage of it as she bobbed her head slowly. 

When he came it was with a cry of surprise, shooting his spend straight down her throat as she groaned with pleasure, on the verge of passing out but _oh_ so damn thrilled to be have done it. Her whole body trembled, her eyes burning as she swallowed down every spurt of come he had to offer, gasping for air when he finally pulled out with a hiss from being so sensitive to sensation. 

"Rey?" he asked quietly, slipping down onto his knees so that his face was near hers. He kissed her slowly, giving her ample time between kisses to breathe, even dipping his tongue into his mouth to share the taste of his spend between them. "You okay?" 

"So okay," she promised, staring up at him in a daze. Her hand rose to stroke the side of his face and she grinned. "More than okay, baby. Thank you." 


	8. Humiliation - Reylo

Kylo’s fingers fisted in the covers of his bed, his mouth hanging open as he keened into the mattress. The four or so fingers up his ass were as unrelenting as the woman who owned them, who knew just the angle to make his toes curl and legs shake as he struggled to keep from blowing too quickly. Rey wouldn’t like that, and he was desperate to be good for her. He couldn't get enough of her praise, which wasn't easily earned but more than worth it when he received it. It made everything she could throw at him worthwhile. 

Not that it was all that easy when her pace quickened and she leaned over him to whisper: “You like that, my dirty boy? Like my fingers filling your ass as you whine and gag like the fucktoy that you are?” 

“Y-yes,” he gasped, back arching to offer her a better angle, allowing her deeper. She groaned, voice breaking from excitement, as she used the angle to add extra pressure against his prostate. He beat his fist against the bed, shouting in surprise and tasting blood as he refused to come. No. He wouldn’t finish just yet. 

“Like it when I make you scream? Fuck, you’re such a slut for my fingers. Bet you’d fuck yourself on them, wouldn’t you?” 

To his horror the ministrations stopped. He very nearly screamed. What the fuck was happening?! Wasn't it enough that he kept from coming!

“Go on,” Rey continued. “Fuck yourself on my hand, slut. You’re so fucking hungry for it, so do it.” 

Oh he would, with _pleasure_. Grimacing at the angle, because she wasn’t giving him any sort of advantage, he managed to shift his hips just so, chasing after her fingers when she moved them further away, desperate to regain that pressure and pleasure once more. 

“Fuck, Kylo. You’re really hungry for it today, aren’t you?” she smirked. “You wanna come? You’re going to need to beg me for it.” 

He did. The words fell from his mouth in an endless babble, a declaration of adoration and devotion that had his tongue tied up in a matter of moments. That didn’t matter, however, and she went back to fucking him mercilessly. Just how he liked. 

When he came she made him clean up the mess, and if he hadn’t just orgasmed he might’ve gotten hard all over again. 


	9. Creampie - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a piece for size kink/soul bonding, and I added a little extra to the end to fulfill the prompt for cream pie. Enjoy!

Nothing about this had been planned, nothing had gone _according to plan_ , so Rey supposed she couldn’t be too upset when Kylo Ren pushed her back up against the wall of her hotel room, his mouth on hers and body practically covering her. How he’d tracked her down would remain a mystery because truthfully? Rey didn’t want to think about it, or how easily he could do it again. She knew she’d been aching and hurt, and somehow he’d latched onto that sensation and appeared, like some perverse deity sent to her in a time of need. 

Said need was making itself known as a curl of fire in her belly, an aching that had started between her legs and didn’t seem likely to stop any time soon. His enormous hands spanned the whole of her waist as he held her body against his, trailing his kisses down her jawline, before finally setting his teeth against her throat. There he paused, and she whined, shivering in his grip. 

“You want to,” she gasped, unable to look down at him but knowing how badly he did. She could feel it looped back around into her own mind until she wasn’t sure where her thoughts began and his stopped. 

“Of course I want to.” But he didn’t. He held her there, his cock hard and pressed against her leg, her breathing short and cheeks flushed, until she finally wriggled in his hold. 

“We’re not just going to stand here, Kylo. Take off your damn clothes if you’re going to be useful to me.” Her voice was strong, and she was proud of the bravado she’d managed to pull out of thin air. Prouder, yet, when he followed her orders and started to disrobe. His was a complicated affair, while she simply threw off her robes and the tunic underneath. He’d caught her in a moment of need, where she’d been planning on taking herself in hand to keep from seeking external help elsewhere. 

This? She could only hope was going to be so much better. 

Now naked, she slithered out of his grip, avoided his hand shooting out to grasp at her once more, and grinned as she flounced back on the small bed. It creaked, which was going to be irritating, but she’d done worse. It certainly beat a cot in the middle of the–.

“Don’t,” Kylo growled, his eyes dark as he ripped his shirt off, and threw it on the floor in a wadded up ball. “Don’t think about that. I don’t want to be compared to whatever sort of–experiences you’ve had before.” 

“Don’t suck and you won’t be,” Rey said simply. Somehow she wasn’t so sure that was the right thing to say as his lips curled upwards in a semblance of a snarl, and he pounced on her. Again, she marveled at how his whole body covered hers, his broad shoulders wide enough to dwarf her in comparison, say nothing about the cock between his legs. She swallowed. Shit. 

Kylo laughed quietly, tuned in to the panic lacing the edges of her high. “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you.” 

“The hell you will,” Rey growled. She wasn’t some delicate, dainty porcelain thing. “I can take it. I’ve–.” 

She moaned, Kylo having moved his lips to her cunt, tongue swirling around her clit in an effort to keep her from continuing that train of thought. It wasn’t that she was afraid of taking him–hell, no. She was _excited_ , ridiculously so, and once the shock of the moment was over she bucked her hips up against his mouth, riding his lips for all she was worth. Her hands found his hair and she threaded her fingers through his soft locks, trying to find his rhythm to match it. 

She came with a soft cry, face screwed up as the pressure within her released. She vehemently _didn’t_ say his name, and she could feel the irritation sparking within him. Good. She didn’t want him to be complacent or too self assured their first time. Rey more than intended to take him to task, to actively fuck her brains out, because she fucking needed it. That first orgasm was excellent, but it in no way alleviated the strain she still felt. 

He shifted his weight to his knees, pulling her a little further down the bed until the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. Taking himself in hand, he slid the head against her slit and she whined, trying to move closer to force his hand. He wasn’t buying it, and she growled as he pulled his cock away with a smirk. 

“You have protection?” he asked. 

“Injection.” She swatted her upper right shoulder. Along with a mix of other fertility issues that they weren’t going to get into right then. “Kylo. Please.” 

He visibly shuddered at the sound of his name. “So you do know my name.” 

“Kylo, I swear to the Force if you don’t fuck me right now–.” 

He pressed inside her, if only to shut her up, and Rey felt the air leave her lungs in one fell ‘whoosh.’ He was huge, she’d known this from first glance, but looking and feeling were two completely separate notions. As promised he tried to go slow, but Rey? Rey was having none of that. Growling in her throat when he pushed halfway in, then pulled out, she hooked her legs around his waist just so and flipped them over. 

Before Kylo could do more than blink in surprise, Rey slid onto him the rest of the way, groaning and going stiff as he bottomed out within her. Kylo shouted, the sound  a mix of surprise and pleasure, as she let gravity help her along. Panting, she stared down between them and groaned to see the outline of his cock pressing against her stomach. 

That sight, alone, made it worth it, saying nothing of how perfect it felt when she finally managed to start riding him. Her hands pressed against his chest as she bounced herself on his length, riding that high of pleasure and pain, of being so full she could hardly breathe, and needing more, until she was coming again. When he sat up to fold his arms around her, his hips fucking up and into her, she let him hold her in place and do what he wanted. She screamed as his teeth bit into her shoulder, though pain had nothing to do with it. The Bond, or whatever they had between them, blossomed, opening that endless loop and intensifying every single stimulant. Rey was going to lose her mind before this was all over but oh, what a way to go. 

When he came it was with a snarl that she couldn't help but shiver upon hearing, and he buried himself to the hilt so hard it took her breath away. Her own orgasm having hit her moments before, her world was little more than a deluge of sensation bleeding into sensation, of heat and warmth and  _protection_ mixed with the decadent feeling of being filled, and  _filling_ all at the same time. After half a dozen shared breaths, and a slow line of kisses that stretched from Rey's throat to her breasts, Kylo began to shift, withdrawing from within her to stare at where his come oozed slowly out of her. She closed her eyes, surrendering her vision to whatever it was he was seeing, and whimpered as she felt, and simultaneously watched, him part her lips as come dripped from her cunt. 

"Proof enough for you that this was supposed to happen?" he asked, voice rough around the edges. 

She scowled, her eyes opening to stare at him and nudge him with her foot. "Don't ruin the moment, Kylo. We were doing so well till you opened your mouth." 

He made to retaliate, to say something, but instead moved between her legs and lapped at the come slowly easing out of her, catching it with his tongue and lapping it up. Rey screamed, her back arching, fingers digging into his hair as she felt her nerves kick into hyperdrive. Fuck, was there no end to this? 

Would she complain if there wasn't? 


	10. Bloodplay - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, obviously, for blood

“You know,” Rey smirked as she looked down at Ben, the blade in her right hand sliding against his neck but only ever so gently. “For a librarian you’re freaky as hell.” 

Ben laughed quietly, and she watched his adam’s apple bob with greedy eyes. She’d wanted to take a bite of him since the day she’d met him, had wanted to taste his blood on her lips since she’d stepped in the library on one of their rare late-nights and saw him hunched over a pile of donated books, shaking his head and tossing over half of the trashed copies of Twilight and 50 Shades into the garbage. 

Now he was all hers, and he’d proposed what no other human lover had ever offered her before. “You’re sure you want this?” 

“I want to feel it. I trust you.” 

“Your first mistake,” Rey teased, licking a slow stripe up his throat and trying to keep herself from letting her teeth graze where it was she wanted to bite. Patience. She needed to learn patience. With the blade, she eased the cold metal against his skin once more, cutting open his shirt until it hung open, exposing his pale skin to her. If she couldn’t feel his beating heart beneath her palm she might’ve guessed he was dead. As it was, she thought as she leaned in and bit his right nipple, causing him to gasp and buck beneath her, he was delightfully alive and responsive. 

She used the blade to make the smallest of cuts just below his collarbone, and felt the air go out of him in one quick, hissed “ _yes_.” 

Fuck, that shouldn’t have turned her on so much. She watched the blood bead at the mark and leaned in to lap at the small offering. It was a good start, and he tasted too divine. If she offered herself up more than that she might not be able to stop. Her tongue laved over the small cut, her eyes shifting upwards to meet his gaze. She couldn’t help but grin to see him gazing lovingly down at her. 

“Feels good,” he mumbled. “You can take more?” 

“I will, pet,” she promised when she pulled away with a small kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll take whatever it is you can give me.” 


	11. Somnophilia - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also includes full dressed man/naked woman as a trope/kink, if you're interested (or disinterested, I suppose. Either way!)

Rey blinked slowly, a strange sort of heat wrapping around her midsection as her hips bucked forward of their own accord. There was a pressure she wasn’t entirely familiar with so early in the morning, but oh, it felt amazing. She shimmed, trying to grow closer and when she opened her eyes she had to turn her head to look back. Kylo grinned at her, kissing her cheek as he pressed his finger deeper into her. She groaned, hands clawing at the jackets of his–. 

“Why are you still wearing your suit?” 

“Just got home baby. You know how adorable you are when you sleep?” he purred in her ear, a second finger now joining the first. “Fucking thought about you every night I was gone, couldn’t wait to be home.” 

She whimpered, catching hold of his wrist and trying to angle her hip to allow him closer, to give him a better angle. With a growl, he pulled his fingers out and hoisted her leg up and around his hips, forcing it there with his elbow as he plunged two fingers back into her. His thumb circled around her clit, causing her back to bow and her mouth to hang open in shock as pleasure coursed through her, sharp as any knife. 

“Fuck–oh fuck. Kylo. Kyl-o.” Her voice was louder than she intended, her brain still addled from just having woken up. Fuck. She was going to come, the pressure building inside of her was far too great–. 

“Come for me, Rey,” he hissed in her ear. “Come for your sir. Come all over my hands–come on baby.” 

She screamed, body convulsing even as he tried to slow her down, easing her through the aftershocks of her orgasm until she was putty in his hands, boneless and breathless and feeling so fucking good she could’ve cried. 

Instead, as he shifted behind her and pressed his cock against her ass, the front of his pants tented with his arousal, she turned around to look at him and grinned. “My turn.” 


	12. Underage - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious TW here, again. Now, there were a few original kinks that I'm not a huge fan of so I figured I'd fill them in instead with my own, if that's alright. One of them is underage kink (can't be tamed, I'm sorry not sorry)
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t Rey’s fault that her next door neighbor was fucking sexy as hell, even if he was older than her by a good decade. She’d been oogling him since she was old enough to realize that boys weren’t just cute and nice to hold hands with, but they could be downright, sinfully, hot. She’d masturbated for her first time to thoughts about Kylo coming home from school that summer to see _her_ , and her pillow muffled the sound of her screaming his name well enough for even her to deny it happened. 

There was no denying, she thought as he came over to use their swimming pool, that something had to be done. This was her last year of school, the last year that she’d have to actually live next to him without having to worry about going out of town for college, so dammit she was going to _do_ something about it. 17 or not, she was damn well old enough to make decisions for herself. 

Like jumping on his back for an impromptu piggy back ride. He’d stumbled forward as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her breasts against his back, grinning at how warm he was underneath her. If she moved her foot just so–. 

She swore she felt his cock growing hard at the feeling of her pressed up against him before he caught her by the ankle and moved her leg away. “Hey! No damaging the goods, princess.” 

She shivered. Fuck, she loved it when he called her that. Summoning her most sexy laugh, she gave a quiet giggle at that and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Does that make you my noble steed whom I get to ride whenever I choose?” 

Wow. She hoped that didn’t sound as lame out loud as it did in her head. He released a quick hiss of air and turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. “Princesses don’t ride stallions, they ride mares. You couldn’t handle me if you tried.” 

Her cheeks burned, and her eyes bored into his for as long as she dared before she leaned in to whisper: “Try me.” 

–

Her parents, blessedly, had disappeared for the day. Kylo carried her in, wrapped in a towel, and followed her directions to her bedroom. Persuading him had been easier than she’d expected, and it made her stomach twist to think that he’d wanted her for as long as she had him. When he tossed her down on the bed she went with a squeak, only discombobulated for a moment before she peeled off her swimsuit bottom, then top. Kylo’s greedy gaze ate her up, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Plenty sure. Please. Kylo.” She reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through it. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

He said something that sounded like “oh thank God” before he pulled his own boxers off. Rey scavenged around in her dresser drawer for a condom, offering it to him before getting an eyeful of his cock. Oh, fuck. Was that even going to fit inside her? Worry rose up in her heart as he ripped open the foil and slid the latex on, not bothering to ask why it was she had some already in hand. She liked that about him, liked that the only question he asked was the right one and that he didn’t try and do the noble thing like she’d be afraid he would. She wanted him, he wanted her. What was wrong with that? 

He wasn’t her first, but she had a feeling he’d be her biggest. It took all that she had to call back on her meditation practice in yoga when he started to press into her, well lubed up from her own arousal but just _big_. By the time he’d fully seated himself within her she was wriggling underneath him, desperate for the push and pull of friction between them, for sensation to blot out the discomfort, and Kylo seemed to know it, too. He went slow at first, even as her heels dug into his back, but didn’t hesitate to pick up the pace when she asked for it. 

Her nails bit into his shoulders as she pulled him down so that she could kiss him, whimpering against his mouth. “Fuck. Oh, ohhhh fuck. That feels so amazing.” He was hitting every perfect spot within her, and her vision already had spots from how good everything felt. Thank God they had a whole summer ahead of them to do this. Kylo, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines, kissed his way down her throat, biting her neck and collarbone as he buried himself to the hilt within her over and over again. 

All summer, all school year, and the summer after that. Rey didn’t think she’d ever be bored again. 


	13. Dirty Talk - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also involves phone sex, in case that's a turn on or off for you

“What’m I wearing, babe?” Rey asked, leaning back in her seat and putting her heels up on the desk in front of her, trying not to look _too_ bored with the man on the other line as she flipped through the backdated edition of Cosmopolitan. Phone sex was all fun and good, and then she had to make it a profession. Now? Now she wasn’t flipping over it so much. It was getting monotonous. They’d tell her their name, she’d moan a couple of generic things into the phone and have to listen to them get off, and collect a check at the end of every week. Sure, it paid the bills, but at what cost? 

“Nothing but a leather collar around your pretty little neck, one with my name on it. Says you belong to me.” 

Rey shivered, the words snapping her out from the article “What does your wardrobe say about you?” That … wasn’t a usual response. She tried to focus on the deep voice on the other line, listening as he expounded on what it was that he had picked out for her. “You’ve already got a plug in your ass from earlier that day, when you were a good girl for me and let me fill your ass up with come, and it glints as you crawl towards me on all fours like my good girl.” 

No, this wasn’t a usual response at all, and it had her sitting up to look at the file in front of her again. Kylo Ren, huh? 

“Aren’t I always a good girl for you, Kylo?” 

“Now now, pet. You call me ‘sir’ when you’re addressing me.” 

A thrill ran through Rey’s stomach at the low tenor of his voice and the way it wrapped around the word. “Yes, sir,” she murmured, voice quiet. She thought she saw Jess looking over at her in surprise or confusion, but Rey swiveled away before she could catch the woman’s eye. “Am I a good girl for you usually, sir?” 

“Only after I’ve spanked your ass bright red and played with your clit a few times to loosen you up. You like that, don’t you pet? My big hands playing with your little clit, feeling how tiny you are in my grip?” 

Rey’s moan was real this time, and it startled even her to realize. “Yes, sir.” 

“Like how big my cock is, how full it makes you feel, don’t you?” 

 _Ah_. She knew it was too good to last. All men had a fantasy about being ‘the biggest’ she’d ever seen, and the arousal that’d been simmering deep within her fizzled a little. “Yes, you’re so big, sir.” 

“Don’t patronize me, pet, or I’ll have to spank you again.” 

Rey pressed her legs together, and tried her hardest to sound genuine as she praised him for his size. She closed her eyes, trying to envision what exactly this man would look like as _he_ kept talking, of all people. She whimpered in the appropriate spots, such as when he talked about burying his face between her thighs to taste her and make her come, and when he explained about how he’d like to split her open with his cock she actually felt her cunt throb at the idea. Fuck, she’d need a break after this guy. 

He even sounded sexy when he was coming, not all that long later, his groan deep and guttural, as though it was being forced out of him. She wished she could’ve done the same right alongside him, but funnily enough the company looked down on pleasuring oneself while on the job. Fuckers. 

“Kylo?” she asked as he finished up. “This–I’ve never done this. But would you–I dunno, have any interest in actually meeting up?” She worried at her bottom lip. “Making this actually … happen?” 

There was a pause on the other end, one she swore meant she was going to get a call from her boss later with the news that she’d gotten a customer harassment complaint. Or he’d tell her he had a girlfriend or something stupid. 

“Yeah. Let’s meet for dinner. You’re in New York, right?” 

“Sure am.” 


	14. Public - Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for a prompt for A/B/O Dynamics, but it takes place outside in a public (technically?) place . . . I'm calling it.

Rey had a bad feeling about this. She’d been feeling off for the past two weeks, and as the company came to a halt in the forest just a mile away from their borders it hit her as to why. Her stomach sank and her heart, which had already been racing, only sped up further.

“Finn,” she hissed, staring up at him with wide, petrified eyes as she’d grabbed his wrist. “My heat–I’m supposed to start soon.” 

The terror she felt was matched in the eyes of her best friend as he stared back at her. They needed their mage to fight against that of their enemy’s or else this campaign to end the First Order? There was no way they could win it. None. Rey’s stomach turned and twisted as she eyed the forest from which they’d come, feeling the first tendrils of warmth beginning in her gut already. Her anxiety, it seemed, only spurred on its advancement, and Finn choked on his next inhale. 

“Shit, Rey. I’d be able to smell you from a mile away.” 

“I can still fight–I just can’t. I can’t be here tonight.” She swallowed thickly. “Will you cover for me?” 

“Where are you going to go?” 

She looked back at the forest and Finn gaped. “Back there? Alone, at night?” 

“I’m more powerful than ever, and it’s better–to be far away from everyone. I’ll be able to pull it together in the morning.” Swallowing was difficult as her throat grew dry. “But I can’t–not tonight. Please, Finn.” 

He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll cover for you.” 

–

Rey had noticed, as they’d made their way into the forest, that they’d passed an enormous cluster of trees that’d all weaved together during their infancy. There she’d make her camp, comfortable with the idea of resting against a space large enough to shield her from anyone looking in the opposite direction. She’d need as much protection as she could get.

The first wave hit when she was finishing setting up camp, doubling her over on her hands and knees as her _need_  for an alpha to claim her became practically crippling. It was always the worst the first night, always, and she bit the inside of her arm while she screamed into it to keep from being overheard. Her hips bucked of their own accord, desperate for friction, but even as she slipped her hand between her legs to rub at her swollen, soaked clit it wasn’t what she needed. She stuffed two fingers inside of her to no avail, finding that she still felt so damn _hollow_ she could shout. 

Maybe she had by accident, or perhaps she wasn’t being as subtle as she thought. There came a rustling of leaves that caught her heat-addled mind and brought her gaze to the appearance of a tall man, his features hidden in the dim light of the forest. She didn’t need to know what he looked like, she thought as she continued to fuck herself, unable to feel even the slightest bit of shame. She could smell him, could smell that he was an alpha, and that was more than enough for her right then. 

“Please,” she begged. “Please–I need–I need.” 

“I know,” he said, voice deep as he stepped closer to kneel down in front of her. He tipped her head upwards to kiss her, licking his way down her jaw to bite at her neck as Rey pulled her hand out of her pants to, instead, rip them off. He wasn’t far behind, thank god, and in a whirl of action she found herself on all fours with her hips being pulled upwards and back, sliding on the man’s cock with only the slightest difficulty. He was huge, and filled every damn need and desire of hers. She groaned, burying her face in her arms in front of her as her body trembled. 

“What–what do I call you?” he asked from behind, fingers pressing bruises to her hips as he pulled out, then slid back in. She whimpered, arching her back to get the angle just right. 

“N-Nevermind what you call me. Just don’t stop,” she begged, looking back at him with a grin. She felt lightheaded, felt perfect and full, and as he started to fuck her in earnest she could feel some of the tension begin to melt away. Maybe this was exactly what it was she needed, maybe this would help them win the war. 

And maybe, after the battle was won, she’d come back to the forest and fuck his brains out some more. That was entirely feasible, wasn’t it? … Even if no one lived here, and none of their camp would’ve left to follow her. 

‘ _Shit_.’

She whimpered as he gripped her by the hips and lifted her bodily up and nearly off of his length, without so much as a shiver of difficulty, sitting back on his legs for a change of angle. She wasn't huge but she wasn't exactly tiny. Her fingers dug into his arms, her mouth hanging open as she felt the head of his cock twitch inside of her, before he let her sink back down onto it. His hips rose to meet her, and her head fell backwards as she groaned loudly. Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck he was so  _perfect_. She couldn't think of whether or not he belonged to her camp, or anyone else's, when he was filling her up in all the best ways. "Harder," she begged. "Need you to fuck me harder. Please." 

He growled, and in the span of a heartbeat she was pushed forward and onto all fours once more. If she'd thought the pace before had been fast . . . she didn't know what the word meant anymore. Her mouth parted in a scream that felt like it would never end, and his hips tilted upwards at just the right angle that she couldn't imagine feeling this wonderful or fucked out again. Was he a mind reader that he knew exactly what it was she needed and liked? She pressed her forehead against the ground, but was pulled up by the hair far more gently than she could've imagined. The contortion of her back added a new pressure she found she  _loved_ , and her orgasm hit her like a sword's hilt to the gut, stealing her breath and sense of self in one fell swoop as she tightened around the man behind her. 

"Wanna--wanna feel you, please," she begged. 

He acquesced with a snarl of his own, his hips slapping hers hard enough she didn't even notice his knot until she tried to move and found herself unable to. Every bone in her body melted, like a candle tossed into a flaming pit, and she fell onto her front with a low whine that made even her feel pathetic. 

"Get some rest," he murmured, voice just loud enough for her to hear. "You're going to need it in the next couple hours." 

She didn't doubt it. 


End file.
